


Straight as a Frootloop

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Closeted Character, F/F, Femslash February, Just being safe, Middle School, One-Sided Attraction, Questioning, Unrequited Love, cw: homophobia, not anything terrible, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the other girls at Beacon Hills Middle School have crushes on guys. So why does Lydia only have eyes for Allison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight as a Frootloop

**Author's Note:**

> 22\. kid!fic (they’re childhood friends, they have kids, they’re babysitting, …) + Allydia for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Going into the sixth grade, all of Lydia’s friends had crushes. Katie liked Aaron. Dianne liked Jack. Anya liked Phillip. In fact, it seemed like everyone at Beacon Hills Middle School had a crush. All her friends wanted to talk about it at lunch, gossip about who liked who and which boy had the cutest smile. Lydia didn’t understand why it was such a big deal.

Everyone wanted to know who Lydia Martin had a crush on. She was one of the prettiest girls in her grade. Her friends pestered her at lunch, in the halls, when they had sleepover parties. She always told them that she didn’t have a crush on anyone, and they never believed her.

But it was true. Lydia didn’t like any of the boys at her school. She had never really liked any boys, like all of her friends. They all seemed to be falling for one boy after the next since the the first grade, but Lydia never felt like that.

Even Lydia’s mom began to ask her about boys. What the boys at her school were like, if any of them were cute. Lydia just shrugged. She told her mom she didn’t like any boys. Her mom would just laugh and tell her that soon she would.

But soon never seemed to come.

 

Lydia had heard the word “gay” a few times before. Usually by some dumb boys making fun of someone or something. She knew what it meant- that two men liked each other. She didn’t thinks he knew anybody who was gay though.

It took her a while longer to realize that girls could be gay too. She didn’t know why it took her so long, it seemed natural that if boy could like boys girls could like girls. But it was just so foreign. No one ever talked about girls liking girls or boys liking boys. It was all boys and girls. 

No one told Lydia she could like anyone else. Everyone just kept telling Lydia soon she would like boys. And so Lydia told herself that soon she would like boys.

Besides, she couldn’t be gay. Gay people were like unicorns or something. She’d never met one. There weren’t very many of them. They were different. Lydia wasn’t one of them.

For a while, the thought barely even crossed her mind.

 

Lydia met Allison Argent in seventh grade. Allison was the new girl, and everyone loved her. She was sweet and pretty and had a gorgeous smile.

Lydia liked Allison. She liked the way her curls bounced up and down when she walked. She liked Allison’s laugh. She liked how Allison wasn’t afraid to show how smart she was.

Lydia wanted to spend time with Allison. She wanted Allison to like her.

She wanted Allison to like her more than Allison liked anyone else.

Was that a crush?

 

Lydia googled online quizzes for how to tell if you’re gay. She told herself it was just for fun. A few feelings about Allison didn’t mean she was different.

The first quiz asked her if she had sexual thoughts about people of the same sex. Lydia didn’t know how to answer that. She hadn’t had sexual thoughts about anyone. So Lydia clicked no. Then it asked if she sexual thoughts about people of the opposite sex. Lydia said no again. It asked if she had been in relationships with people of the same sex, and then the same question for the opposite sex. Lydia had never been in a relationship.

That quiz said she was straight.

The quizzes were weird. Most asked about past experiences that she didn’t have. It was hard to answer. She didn’t know what she wanted.

After a while she narrowed her search to quizzes for telling if you’re a lesbian. Some of them asked her dumb questions like how she felt about the color red. She didn’t see how that was relevant.

Her results varied. Some said straight, some gay, some bi, some undecided.

One quiz said she was “straight as a frootloop.” Lydia wasn’t quite sure what that meant. Was it supposed to be sarcastic?

Lydia found she was always a little disappointed when a quiz said she was straight. She wasn’t sure why. She wanted to be straight, didn’t she? It would be so much easier. But that answer never felt right to her.

Lydia took quizzes on her phone until 2 am. Afterwards, she didn’t feel any more sure of anything.

 

Lydia became good friends with Allison. For Allison’s birthday, Lydia got her a necklace with a little heart on it.

It was just because Allison always wore this one necklace, and Lydia had told her she should switch it up a bit. It didn’t mean anything. The heart was just the cutest necklace Lydia could find.

But still, every time Lydia saw Allison wearing that heart necklace, her heart fluttered a little. She had bought that necklace. Allison was wearing something she bought her.

It was almost like Allison was hers.

 

Lydia read somewhere that the average crush lasts about 3 months- any longer and you’re in love.

Lydia still liked Allison in eighth grade. She was even more sure she liked Allison now. She wanted to kiss Allison. She wanted Allison to herself.

But she could never tell Allison that. Sometimes she though about it.

She wanted to tell Allison. She wanted to tell Allison so badly. Because what if Allison liked her too? Then all of her dreams would come true.

But there were too many risks.

Allison was probably straight. Allison had never said she liked a guy, sure, but she had never liked a girl either. But she was probably straight. Most people were.

And what if Allison thought Lydia was weird? What if it ruined their friendship? Allison would be too nice to say anything, but their encounters would just become awkward. Allison wouldn’t sleepover anymore. Allison wouldn’t put her arm around Lydia or fall asleep on Lydia’s shoulder on the bus.

All the worse case scenarios ran through Lydia’s head.

And so she did nothing. 


End file.
